


Gasoline歌词可唱古文翻译

by ArtemisiaVaniot



Category: Gasoline - Halsey (Song), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisiaVaniot/pseuds/ArtemisiaVaniot
Summary: “罪无可贷，汝非于黄粱”“内外仅为机巧，毫无元气于其上”“其面仅为雕作，终无喜怒生”“傲骨已碎如泥，是以定为贱虏命”





	Gasoline歌词可唱古文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsey/gifts).

> 在翻译一篇同人的时候单曲循环这首歌……于是产生了……某种怒火。于是决定翻译出自己的歌词版本。  
可唱。

来吧各位。

Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?

是否癫狂如我？痛膏肓如我？

Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?

可曾千金一掷市仙液琼浆如我？

Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?

只为嬉游而倾醽醁[líng lù,指美酒]于阴泞似我？

Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?

可会净血污似弃敝履而笑如我？

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?

是否登履狂境而不需雅烟[即鸦片.我觉得在这里鸦片和大麻是同义词.]如我？

Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?

可会撕心裂肺只为得欢愉如我？

Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?

众人是否窃论汝身正如其论我？

Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?

皆曰汝不应掷玖于污泥中如我？

And all the people say:

世人皆矜而言：

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream"

“罪无可贷，汝非于黄粱”

You're part of a machine, you are not a human being"

“内外仅为机巧，毫无元气于其上”

With your face all made up, living on a screen"

“其面仅为雕作，终无喜怒生”

Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"

“傲骨已碎如泥，是以定为贱虏命”

Oh, I think there's a fault in my code

哦，若为机巧则匠定有忽

Oh, These voices won't leave me alone

哦，佞声正如鬼影随我行

Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold

我心如赤金然气数已尽

Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?

是否失心如我？凿枘（záo ruì）恰似我？

Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?

起烈焰只为吞银花火树正如我？

Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?

是否自比如癫虎之狂风恰似我？

Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?

妄加罪责只因永不愿负荆如我？

And all the people say:

世人皆矜而言：

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream"

“罪无可贷，汝非于黄粱”

You're part of a machine, you are not a human being"

“内外仅为机巧，毫无元气于其上”

With your face all made up, living on a screen"

“其面仅为雕作，终无喜怒生”

Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"

“傲骨已碎如泥，是以定为贱虏命”

Oh, I think there's a fault in my code

哦，若为机巧则匠定有忽

Oh, These voices wont leave me alone

哦，佞声正如鬼影随我行

Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold

我心如赤金然气数已尽


End file.
